srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
2011-03-10 - Crest Moves in to the Nest
The Garage was the area most of the Armored Cores were all kept. These mechas line the walls, each marked with who they belonged too. Techs and crews walk across the massive hall that could house these machines along with also slightly taller machines encase some guests came and needed to place to house their units. There is also some stores here that are used for selling the latest in Armored Core market. NEXT parts however-- not so much on the market here. There was also a housing area for MTs, and machines to help carry parts, Techs sitting area where they jabbered and cut up, and well, boxes.. Lots and lots of boxes. Though right now a great deal of techs were working with some Crest workers near the far backside of this area. They were going over the blue prints and what they wanted some selected tech and workers to do. The instructions seemed pretty easy. Build a wall here-- One heck of a wall-- build another wall, two door entrance for a person to get in out of, some reason some massive filtration systems, a mech exit, but made of some heavy damn material, and well.. Area for power, air to get in, and it all had to be pretty much kept sealed tight. Just what was Crest over here to do anyhow? Not far from all this commotion was where an area was for one man and on man alone. There stood being brought out storage a tall black AC, that was slowly being pulled back out into the light yet again. The other area-- Was empty. The man standing here watching as his AC was pulled back out was none other then a dirty blond, with a toothpick in his mouth, hands in his jean pockets, and was wearing a black leather jacket, with the 'Operator' logo on it and the Raven's Nest on the other side over a white shirt. Hey-- it was an old black leather jacket, it showed its age, but the guy loved it so. Edward Fawkes was strapped into a saftey harness while he was inspecting his Jenice's right hand. Sure its the same hand he usually punches things with, but the armor shouldn't have gotten this torn up already. He frowned at this, thinking... ...untill he cringed in pain at somebody screaming into his earpiece. Irate techs being held up from work by pilot that obviously does not know what he's up to ar very easily provoked creatures. So edward started getting himself out of the way. For some, it might just seem stereotypical for a Trailer to make their way halfway across the solar system just for money, but everything else about one Sinya Leland is hardly typical. It was late afternoon the previous day that she'd arrived at the Raven's Nest, carried on one of the freighters from Mars. Her guymelef has been unpacked and placed kneeling against one wall. With all of the Armored Cores lineing the walls, the foreign unit certainly stands out, causing more than a few stares and whispers from pilots who simply haven't seen such a thing before. Sinya, on the other hand, has blended in as well as someone who isn't human can. She's wearing a jump-suit that matches those worn by the rest of the Raven's Nest techs, including a shoulder patch and an array of grease stains that already rival many of the others. For the time being, she isn't one of the ones working with the arrivals from Crest - the lead techs already determining that her skills were best suited elsewhere. "How's it goin' up there?" A pilot calls, seeming a little impatient. His unit had been grounded for almost a week with a control problem the other techs hadn't been able to diagnose. Now, they'd assigned it to her as a challenge to the newcomer. There is a set of blueprints dangling from inside the cockpit, crumpled at strange angles. Now and again, a puff of tail can be seen, followed by a few sparks. Then, with a clank of metal on metal, the cat-eared head of Sinya pops up. "Should be just about done. Give it a try!" Grabbing up the blueprint and making some attempt at folding it neatly, she tucks it under her arm before scaling down the mech without even the aid of a harness. If nothing else, she certainly didn't need the help getting around machines that many of the human techs do. "Really?" The pilot seems taken aback, having thought it was some kind of joke. "Go ahead." Sinya invites, motioning her hand to the AC once she's suitably on the ground again. "There was hairline crack in one of the control chips. Easy thing to miss." As the bewildered pilot goes to test out his unit, Sin pulls out a towel from one pocket and starts to wipe off her clawed hands. Some of the techs glance over as Edward is driving other techs notes. They sorta laugh a bit, before some attention is caught as Sinya scales down. Some of the Nest Techs have pretty much accepted her by this point; After all, they had other things to worry about. Other had a hard time not staring puzzled by the feline humanoid. Then you had those saying they so 'hit that' if they had the chance. R on the other hand was messing with his computer about the time he could hear the whine of the AC that Sinya just helped fix start out. He could pin point it, heck-- he was learning while he was here, he could pin point a great deal of sounds. He then motioned to a few of the techs, "Hook up the lines to the central computer here." He said giving it a tap. "I want to see if I got any back up information. Also, someone get me a chart on what back up parts I have for Gabriel." The techs give a nod before some of them do as requested with the cables, other then go check on parts. The dity blond then makes his way over to Sinya, before giving her a smile, "Seems like your fitting in nicely here." He says calmly, those glowing 'un'human eyes looking at her. "I also need to speak with you once you get a moment." Edward Fawkes decided he was best off on the ground and out of the way of people that actually knew what they were doing. So once he was unstrapped he brushed his jacket off, unwrinkled it, and started pacing. Sure he'd tried finding out what he could on suit mantinance, but he thought it poor mannars to interfear with people who did this as a living. Oh hey R was here. He debated tapping the guy on the shoulder, then saw him approaching Sinya and stopped. Too much awequard there. Most of the reactions from the other techs is pretty normal. It's always like that for the first few days. There is a good number who don't care, a few who stare, and a few more who seem to assume that all catgirls must be what they show them to be in porn. It's quite a shame, but she'd had to put at least two of them in their place already. Ones who obviously are avoiding her due to their wounded pride. There is an appraising nod as the AC has no trouble starting up, although she does step back as the over-enthusiastic pilot decides to take it for a full test run. Her ear twitches towards R before her head turns, catching some sound that his movement gives away even before his voice. "Hrm?" Those ears are apparently pretty good, or she has heard who he is from the other techs, so there is a faint flash of recognition in her green eyes as she nods briefly. "You could say that. It's keeping me busy, and the pay is nothing to sneeze at." The corner of her mouth twitches up into a half smile, her tail lightly swishing behind her. "Thanks again, Angel." Let no one say that she doesn't appreciate the hospitality of the Trailers - especially as they have become like a second family since her arrival from La Gias. The glowing eyes don't seem particularly off-putting, especially as her own aren't exactly human either. She tosses the towel over her shoulder, tilting her head curiously as her ears tip forward. "I've got a few. Need to wait for flyboy over there to get back and sign off on the work order so I can check it in the system." She thumbs towards the repaired AC, which is just vanishing through one of the garage exits for a test flight. "What's up?" Her eyes briefly flick past R, catching sight of Edward. Didn't he say he was supposed to be on Mars? There is a peculiar expression of 'what are you doing here?' on her face, but it doesn't linger. Afterall, R is the one who got her the job, so he gets most of her attention, eyes switching back to the Raven's Nest founder. The Raven's Nest founder gives a nod. "I am glad you are liking it." He muses as he also watches the AC walk past, before getting a safe distance and slams on the thrusters taking leave. "I am pretty sure you'll gain the respects of the Ravens in no time, if not out right everyone in the trailer faction." He says with a big grin. He then follows her eyes over to Edward, before he hrms. The dude was there at the bar last night, right? However his attention follows back to Sinya, "It actually has to deal with the new ship to the Trailers ranks. The crew on it belongs to La Gias and most of them are pretty skittish cause of how things here are so different." He explains calmly. "I was wondering if you wanted to take a break from the tech work and give them a tour, you know, help the adapt. I'll toss in a bit extra if need be." He says with a smirk. Then he glances over to Edward, "Can I help you sir?" R calls over to him. Edward Fawkes tilted his head slightly, hunching a little to hopefully seem a little less physically imposing. Oh ure R could probably rip him in half, but lifelong habits and such. "Actual'd sent some mail your way. Hadn't thought to bump into you out here. Was just getting Shelly there," He gestured to the Jenice, "Serviced." Thinking back to Macua's warning last night he shook his head. "Had a little trouble on the way in. Was on an unarmed frieghter and we got jumped. I had to convince them to go play somewhere else." The backflow from the thrusters is enough to set a bit of the fur of her tail on end, if only because of the electric feeling that it seems to bring to the air. Among these machines, she is certainly in her element. "Well, one can hope. Ever since Michael passed away, I've been trying to get more of a name as a solo mechanic. It isn't as easy as it sounds." Michael - is obviously referring to Michael Leland, a fairly well known Trailer who's family had quite a name for being salvagers and scrap hunters. It's the same name the La Gian catgirl now shares, even if she clearly couldn't be blood related. "New ship?" She asks, tucking one hand into her pocket as she bites at her lower lip, trying to think about what ships she'd heard about. "Oh, you mean the battleship that docked yesterday? I heard some of the guys talking about it." She laughs a little, then rubs at the back of her neck. "Mostly heard about a bunch of wide-eyed inner worlders gawking at everything." Which is probably closer to the truth of the matter. None of them had come through the hangar just yet, which is probably for the best with all the activity going on. She does hesitate though, raising an eyebrow skeptically towards R, "You want /me/ to play tour-guide?" Well, she had been part of the human world for two years, but she delt better with machines and techs like herself than 'normal' people. "I suppose I could give it a shot." She shrugs her shoulders, "Although I'm likely to just confuse the daylights out of them." Her mouth quirks in a half-grin, almost as if that would be kind of fun. As for Edward, she can't help but have her eyes drawn to the tall man as he talks, tail twitching behind her. "Who did you get jumped by?" She asks, the claws on her hand almost imperceptably extending a short bit. "By the look of you, I'm guessing everyone made it out okay?" Concern tinges her voice. "I can take a look at your gundam if you want." As much as Edward seems to think there is akwardness, the catgirl seems perfectly comfortable. "Oh?" R said casually, "I'll check it once I get back into my home or access it on the main computer terminal near Reaper." Being the black AC the techs were still hooking up. Walking around on the catwalks and few of them cutting up it would seem too. R then looks over to Sinya once more, "I'll probably hand pick a few of my top Ravens to come along as well. Just figured since you are also from La Gias, they may feel more comfortable. It helps to sometimes adjust with people who may know your culture, then trying to adjust with those who know nothing of it." He then rubs the back of his neck, "I admit, I don't do much research into things as I once did when I was an operator." Edward Fawkes shook his head, "Just a bunch of nobodies. Me and a couple others made sure they don't have a ship to work out of." He snirked at that. Left the suits damaged, but alive. Blew their shipup, and left 'em after putting a distress beacon out there. "eel kinda bad about it, since they miht not have gotten pcked up... but they did threaten to space everyone on board if we didn't pony up sooooo." He trailed off. "Speaking of. La Gias..." Yea how to lead into talk of the memories, or whatever they were, floating in his head. "Actually I'm not sure how the hell to lead into that one." "To be honest, Angel, I'm not even sure I know my own culture." Sinya pulls back the arm of her jump suit, revealing a golden metal band that wraps around her wrist, engraved with a symbol that certainly isn't representative of any faction on Earth or Mars, although it might just trigger a memory in Edward, something eerily familiar. "I was taken from my village as a child." Unlike some, it isn't really something she's ashamed of. Letting the jumpsuit arm fall back down over the manacle, she shrugs her shoulders. "But I do know what it's like to have to adjust from La Gian tech to human tech, so I can at least help with that." Edward's explination has her nose twitching, "Pirates, they're really a pain." She hadn't had to deal with them first-hand, which is probably a good thing, but the stories the freighters had told her was enough to make her fur stand on end. Although, when he seems to try to lead in to a conversation about La Gias, she just tilts her head. "Does this have to do with why you kind of space out every time you look at Arius?" She asks, her voice a little quieter. She'd meant to ask him the last time she'd seen him, before she left Mars, but she hadn't had a chance. "It's almost like you've seen one before, even if I know that's impossible." She glances between the two taller men, ears slicking back slightly, "Last I checked, Arius is the only guymelef that made it out of Gaea." So far... R wasn't sure what all this meant, he really wish he did. Though he does frown slightly at Sinya's story, "I am-- sorry to hear that." He says calmly, though a hint of sympathy in his voice. "But I am glad you are ok and you are with us now. Your a great help and a fantastic worker." He wasn't sure though on that second part. His eyes do look over to her unit, but he wasn't sure if the question was to him or Edward. He figured it was toward Edward but didn't say anything. However his attention was quickly distracted from this as one of the techs ran up to him, "R! R!" "What's up?" "One of the guys from Crest wants to speak to you." R tsks then gently before he gives a nod to Sinya and Edward, "If you two excuse me for a moment." Then he starts to head off in that direction to find out just what Crest wanted. Edward Fawkes looked at the band on Sinya's arm for several moments. Nothing.. Nothing.. Something. A flicker of recognition but other than that nothing in his head seemed to suggest anything. "Looks familliar but again nothing other than that. I dunno." He sighed. "Shrink says it's all PTS triggered when Balmar but I dunno. It all seems..." He waves a hand before glancing at the Gymeluf. "It's hard to put into words exactly. Nothing says i've seen that suit before, but that I've seen thigns built like it... and torn them apart, barehanded." Sinya's face spreads into a small smile, shaking her head from side to side. "Nothing to be sorry about. The past is the past, and it can't hurt anymore." Her words, of course, are probably shy of the truth, but sometimes you have to convince yourself before you can convince anyone else. She seems about to say something else when the tech runs up, claiming R for the time being. "Alas, work is never done." Of course, she's got some more questions for the cyborg, not only about playing tour-guide, but also about just what is going on with Crest. Instead, she's left looking over at Edward. Motioning with her chin towards his mech, "So what's wrong with it?" She asks, starting to pace in that direction, her feet making shuffling sounds on the ground. As she walks, though, the catgirl decides to go ahead and share some information, "Arius and I are from Gaea. It's a land where the Earth hangs in the sky as our 'Mystic Moon'. Suits like that are called guymelefs. The different city-states all had their own types. Fanalia, Freid, Zaibach... but Arius is an Ispano." She hesitates, not quite sure how much information is too much. "There weren't ever many of them made, and they're a pain in the rear end, let me tell you." At the comment about tearing one appart, though, she can't help but look him up and down. "Okay, I know you're strong, but are you /seriously/ that strong?" Edward Fawkes shook his head as the different names rolled across. No recognition on any of them. "It's like.." He brought a hand to the side of his head and masaged his temples. When he started speaking next it was in that wierd off-language. "It's like I'm torn in half, I have bits and pieces but the bulk is seperated. I am not as i once was and it's been so very long." Blink. Blink. Blink Blink. "Wait," English again. "What was that?" When her attempts at explaining her own land end up failing, Sinya simply shrugs, "Maybe it's nothing, then." She steps up to the gundam, about to take a closer look at it when the strange language catches her years. Her head turns slowly, a quizzical expression on her features. "That's the second time you've done that." She notes, pointing a clawed hand at him as she presses her back against the foot of the gundam. "It's like, something I've heard before." Her tail lashes, perhaps irritation at not quite being able to pinpoint a memory. "But I certianly don't speak it. What exactly did you say, anyways?" The question about his strength seems to be side-lined for the time being. Edward Fawkes rumbles deep in his chest before speaking. Double checking each word to make sure it comes out right. "I have fragments. It's like the bulk of it is missing though... and... All these memories, images... whatever. It's from a giant's eye iew of the world. I did not have this face. This body." He sounded tired. "Am I going crazy?" That rumble is a bit strange to Sinya - perhaps a bit too close to the growls of her own people, such in a way that it causes her tail to puff up a little bit in response. "Erm." She runs a hand down her own tail, trying to get rid of that strange feeling that seems to have her on edge. "I think anyone who gets into one of these things is a little crazy." She tries for a smile, something supportive, but it falls short and seems unsure. "Listen, Arius runs on the power of a crystal formed by a dragon eating a stone. How that works, I haven't a clue. Besides the fact that sometimes he seems to be able to do things that defy physics. So... I think he was put in my care to teach me there's more out there than just what science explains." She seems to be calming again, after that initial reaction, standing a bit straiter as her ears lift only slightly. "You never know. There could be more to it than you think. Could try exposing yourself to things that tend to trigger a response." She stops, and then raises a hand, warningly, "Just so long as you don't go tearing appart Arius. Then I'd have to hurt you." The ex-soldier and Raven founder makes his way back over. Rubbing the back of his neck gently before shaking his head slightly. "Hey," He said as he approached the two but he paused mid way, "..not interrupting am I?" He asks gently, before placing his hand back in his pockets. He looks between the two, though his focus turns on Edward who probably isn't looking all that great, "..maybe you outta go get yourself something to eat or drink. Sometimes the generators powering up inside the ACs or MTs can cause a bit of a headache if your not use to the sound." He says with a friendly smirk, not knowing if it was a headache or what. He then looks over to Sinya for a moment, "..I'm also glad your not working with the Crest crew, they are putting murder on their own teams and on my guys," He looks off in that direction, "Construction, even more so at the speed they want it done is never fun. I guess Crest is getting scared that thanks to little 'oops', that they may have more bad customers at their doors then they want. So glad I am not into politics." He then takes the toothpick out from his lips before flicking it into a near by trash-can. Edward Fawkes glanced in R's direction and shook his head. "Used to the noise. Worked on bookkeeping in different hangers just so I'd be around the tin cans." He forced a smile. "Unrelated issues s'all." "Perish the thought Miss. I was here on the off chance I might find a few things to help out off the field, but with news of this new crew docked I had thought of the matter and considered what might get knocked loose if I'm around them long enough." He smiled slightly to her, "You're cute, and a wiz with machines, but I thinkit'd be nicer if I could bug other people for clues." He then added, almost as an afterthouht. "Maybe I can get one or two of 'em in a fencing match. Been awhile." "Not interrupting." Sinya answers without hesitation, actually seeming a little relieved at his return. If nothing else, she still had questions to ask of the Raven founder - besides the fact that Edward's behavior was starting to get a little strange. "So, I'm assuming that news report about the Acemos facility was you?" She asks, folding her arms over her chest, her face momentarily unreadable. Then, her mouth quirks just a little into a faint smile, "Pretty impressive, I must say. Probably not smart, but impressive." After getting accused of being one of 'Lord Genome's freaks' and being attacked by Acemos inspectors on Mars, Sin certainly has a new appreciation for those who put them in their place. "But yeah, I'm better suited over here. My skills are diagnostics and repairs. Leave it to the big burly guys to go do that kind of work." Compared to the two men, she's almost a shrimp standing at barely five and a half feet, and certainly not as bulky as most of the techs used to moving heavy materials around. "Do you think all this activity is going to bring trouble to the 'nest?" It's a question she has to ask, especially with a whole herd of inner-worlders hanging around that probably haven't a clue who or what Crest even is. As her eyes sweep back to Edward, she can't help but flush a little, ears slicking back in an almost shy fashion. "Well, if it's something tied to La Gias, you might want to try this new ship that docked, too. See if anything there shakes some memory loose. And speaking of that..." She raises a clawed finger and then looks questioningly to R. "I'm going to need to have a word with whomever runs that ship, find out what they know and don't know. So who exactly am I looking for?" R removes his hands from his pockets as Sinya asks the first question, he almost glances off to the side before he gives a gentle shrug before his arms cross over his shoulders. "That is--" He wasn't sure how to respond to that, with Crest wanting the blame tossed to Mirage.. "Probably not a topic for here to discuss really. Not with so many wanting a piece of Crest right now." He flat out admits before shaking his head. "But yeah-- I am the Pilot of that monster." His face may be straight and calm, but his voice states a strong dislike for it, or perhaps what it has been used for. "Acemos has been a thorn I guess in Crest's side. Crest doesn't like competition so it does what it has to do to remove that competition, that is what they do. That is what all of them do. I guess they have made subtle hints, the subtle wasn't working, so I guess they wanted to bring in the big message." The dirty blond then closes his eyes. "Just looks like now they pissed off the whole world in the process, but that too, isn't new. The world will sooner or later then point the blame elsewhere anyhow." Then the question of the Nest causes him to click the rough of his mouth gently in thought. "I am not sure, Sinya. I am not really sure. I hope not. The boys here had nothing to do with it, nor did the Trailers. Sadly the world sometimes forgets that Corporations throw their weight around, even when it is done in secrete and unknown connections." He then lowers his arms as he explains, "Stinger for example, the guy who attacked before the Assault Armor works for, and exclusively for Mirage. We have a few guys here in the Nest that have contracts to Navis, Zio Matrix Earth, LLC.. most of the guys do attacks all the times on other corporate works. Then you have the Lynxes-- they pilot the NEXTs and tend to be more collared to the corporations that work in those fields cause of the expenses it takes to operate a NEXT." Then he tsks softly, "That is something I am guessing Crest wants to change." R then gives a nod to Edward in understanding, before looking back at Sinya, "I believe one of them was.. Yu.. something.. wu.. it was a very asian name. They were wearing what looked like very classy outfits, forgot what they are called though.." Edward Fawkes files that under 'need to know' information. "I would like words with you at length later. However right now.... seeing as you pretty much own the Nest, or near enough to anyway..." He took a deep breath and exhaled. "I do need to talk to you about the arena." "They're a thorn in Mars' side, too." Sinya chimes in, scratching at her arm with her nails. Unlike what most would expect, the strange markings seem to simply be on her skin, rather than actually being fur like many would suspect, with only a sparce few fuzzy areas. "They tried to arrest me when I was working on Mars, claimed I belonged to Lord Genome." She growls softly under her breath. "No love for corporate politics, though. I like my freedom a bit too much to collar myself to some company. Good or bad." The names of the various corporations are noted with brief nods of her head, although it's clear that she hasn't had much involvement with them. "I'm just worried that with such a concentration of Crest workers here, that it's going to draw attention towards us. Like painting a target on the side of the 'nest." She hasn't spent a great deal of time amongst the Ravens, but she had visited a time or two in the past. "Yu wu...that's helpful." Her voice dry, eyes rolling as she chuckles to herself. "Guess I'll have to ask around. Besides, I could use a good drink once I get off duty and I'm sure that the barman at the 'pit can point me in the right direction." Afterall, bartenders are often a great source of information. "Arena?" She glances at Edward, not sure why he's brought it up, but she has her own comments to make on it as well. "I've been meaning to drag Arius down there for a live-fight test. Besides, I've been told it would be good practice for the combat deficiant techs out there like myself." R's aqua green eyes glance over to Edward, it is in that strange moment did they seem to flicker for just a second, "The arena? What of it?" He looks over to him fully, "And I pretty much do. Jack-O and Hustler One are the other two founders, but they pretty much signed out due to some disagreements-- Leos Klein is the other founder. You may know of his name since the old man is ancient." He says with a smirk. "And I'm open to conversations now and I don't mind freely talking about most things, so feel free to ask." The Dirty blond then shifts his attention back to Sinya, "Hrm, well, I guess in that case-- That make Crest heroes then eh?" He almost chuckles slightly at that, though it was a pleasant laugh. "Trust me-- I rather not be bound to them. I miss my freedom." He admits, "But by the contract--" He then trails off before looking down the line back to his old AC. "Can't change the past, only can live for the future, no matter how bleak it may look." He says, perhaps reminding himself. "Anyhow," His attention then goes back to the two of them. "I doubt it will draw any attention here. Crest is pretty good at moving in secrete when they want too. I expect Crest themselves will be laying low again till stuff washes over. I am more concerned that it could cause a corporate war however; That is something /we/ don't need." Edward Fawkes grumbled a bit under his breath. "Macua, green hair. Dark skin. More curves than a mountain switchback? I... kinda was out of my gored when I'd suited up for our match. I'd already had a pisser of a day and my head's been split in about eight different places. Its between me and her, but given this is your place and all..." Yes. Either he'd be barred from fighting, or... something. R didn'to trigger happy himself, but one never knew. "I've put enough on her tab here to probably cover the next set of repairs she has to go through." seem to Among the Trailers, there are plenty of familiar names, although Klein does end up being the more recognisable of the three. It had been mentioned over the radio not that long ago. "Heroes and villians are all determined by the ones who live long enough to write the history books." She leans back against the gundam's leg once more, crossing her legs as she seems to consider the words of the Raven founder. "But I can understand what you mean. I'm not exactly looking forward to Trailer fighting Trailer over a bunch of corporate nonsense, but... it happens." "Even so, I can't say I'm all that sad about getting a good job and quite a pay increase. Situations like this are good for folks like me, the techs and salvagers." If the amount of people rushing about the hangar was any sign of just how good it is, business is /very/ good. However, this line of thought gets side-tracked by Edward. "That's an interesting way of putting it." She laughs at his comment about her curves, drawing a few strands of hair back from her ear. "It's good to be one of the guys, I should start talking about the half-naked spread in the latest issue of Mechanics monthly." She's teasing, of course, a smile playing on her lips as she looks up at the two tall men. "So what exactly happened? I mean, I heard she ran into some trouble recently, but I don't think that was referring to you." Edward Fawkes grunted away the Mechanics Monthly comment. Too many jokes could be made on that front. "I kinda went postal on her. Something about the fight. I dunno. Can't say it won't happen again, not when I don't know where the rest is headed. I'd actually gotten my meds switched out... after all I snap, mech or not, I'm loable to break someone in half." He doens't sound like he's boasting. If anything he sounds more shameful than anything else. "Can't afford to lose it." R listens to what Edward has to say, though he waves it off with a gentle hand motion, "Don't worry about it. That is what the Arena is for." He seems to actually have a mild concern to what happens to that area really, or at least that is how he acts toward it. He then looks back over to Sinya, "I don't mean Trailers going after Trailers. Much larger then that. LLC actually keeps them in check, but their focus has been on Mars. I guess cause Zio Matrix up there is causing such a ruckus with the Earth HQ." He shrugs gently, "I have no clue." He was about to say something else before a man with solid black hair and hazel eyes walks up to R. He was wearing a lab coat really. Most likely one of the scientist from Crest was actually here. "R," he then looks at the others before he looks over to him, "I decided to come fetch you this time instead of sending one of your boys over here." R then turns to him before he tsks softly, "What now." "The nest doesn't have enough power to do what we need, you don't have a back up or secondary?" "Can't you people just install one?" R asks back with some spite in his voice. "We could yes, but that mean bringing down the Nest's grid for a few hours. Think your boys could afford that." R hrms, before he turns back to Sinya and Edward, "If you two excuse me again. I'll catch up with both of you later." Then R starts to walk with the man, as he talks, he does-- sound pretty annoyed. "Why can't you people just install your own damn power source. Wouldn't that just be easier." "Easier yes, but Crest doesn't want to spend more money then it has too. If you just stayed inside of the complex this wouldn't be such a problem, now would it." R swiftly points at him, "Don't push it; You people may have my chain-- but the Nest is still neutral grounds.." And the conversation trails off.. Edward Fawkes grunted at the Crest flunkie, straightening as he did so and swelling to the point of causing the fabric of his expensive suit to stretch slightly. He did not like corporations. He did not like Crest. He did not care if they knew this or that he thought their trying to order the Nest as if it were their's was on the order of breaking down a... his mind provided an image. Old stone and wood plantation house, then it provided him the image of a bunch of suits chopping up the different rooms, burning the furnishings and paintings gathered over the generations in favor of souless ofice buildings. He did not care if any of his anger or outrage at R's being 'fetched' showed either. The threat of this corporate conflict spilling over onto Mars does strike a bit of a chord with Sinya. While she certainly has no strong allegiances to the red planet, or to the Crusaders, she tends to be a bit of a 'white knight' in her own way, standing up for those who can't fight for themselves. Unfortunately, it has had mixed results thus-far. "Yeah, I see what you mean." Her ears fold back, obviously a bit concerned now over just what long-reaching effects a corporate war might have - other than lining her pockets. However, she doesn't have time to say much else as R is dragged off. Her eyes linger on his form for a moment longer, or perhaps on the man with the lab coat. However, the sudden tension near her brings her gaze back to Edward. "Hey, easy big-guy. Calm down or you're going to need to find yourself a Trailor tailor." Yes, she just tried to make a joke, if only to deffuse the situation. Reaching her hand out, she tries to touch Edward's arm and snap him out of whatever hulk-rage he might be about to spiral into. "No snapping anyone in half, okay? Not me, and not them." Perhaps it was a good thing she hadn't taken him up on his offer of a date? At the very least, she doesn't seem afraid that he'll break her in half. Edward Fawkes smirked at R's back. "Oh don't worry 'bout me. I just don't want them to think I'll bow easy, or think we're going to let them do one jot more than the contract agrees they can." His voice was quiet and calm and he deflated slightly at the touch. "Don't worry about the suit. I hae my own tailor and he does quite good work." He chuckled at the thought of the little old man who provided his suits ever since he'd started making his own money. "Nice fella, good rates from what I've seen. Bit costly but every stitch and seam is quality." He rolled his shoulders a little. "S'why I'm here. I want to help keep an eye on them. S'like ordering a man around in his own home. S'not right and since i know they're gonna cross us first chance they can I'm hoping to help keep them honest. I just hope it can be nice and civil. Get dinner after, have a drink then call the deal done." "In the meantime I probably should find a few extra hands to make sure my pt cockpit isn't going to blow anything. Full motion simulation and feedback. Every switch and screen works like it does in shelly and for once something sized comfortably." He seemd to be talking to nobody. "Love some of the commercial units, but it's like trying to wedge into a kid's seat. Not happening." "Hrm." Sinya draws her hand away once it seems that she isn't going to have an incredible hulk episode on her hands, nodding her head slightly. "Can't say I trust them completely, myself. That's why I took the work for the 'nest rather than the bonus for playing a lacky to Crest." Although it's clear that more than a few of the normal techs took that money and are being put to heavy work trying to earn it. "You know... you could always rig a camera or something in your mech. Use it to keep an eye on them." She suggests in her best attempt at being casual. She glances up at the gundam, and then back towards Edward, raising an eyebrow. "Well, if you need a hand, you know where one of the best techs resides." She offers a thumbs up, her ears twitching as the roar of a returning Armored Core signals that she need sto get back to work. "If you'll be hanging around, maybe I'll see you when I'm off-shift. If not, get that thing checked in and I'll make sure I make it a priority." She claps her hand on the gundam, and then starts walking away, heading back towards where the AC is landing. Category:Logs